


Something There that Wasn't There Before

by TreesOfAsh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ball, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Christmas Party, Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, MACUSA, MACUSA Christmas Party, Oneshot, Percival can't take them anywhere, Romance, Secret Relationship, Surprise Relationship, The Aurors are just a bunch of gossips, This idea took a hold of me and wouldn't let go, Unbeta'd, dance, girl!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesOfAsh/pseuds/TreesOfAsh
Summary: In which the MACUSA annual Christmas Ball begins with a surprise.or,The Senior Aurors schemed for nothing.





	Something There that Wasn't There Before

**Author's Note:**

> It goes without saying that anything related to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, or Beauty and the Beast, are not mine.

The MACUSA ballroom was decked to the nines. The hardwood gleamed, reflecting the small firework-esque explosions left behind by the thousands of pixies swirling around the ceiling. The pillars were wound with Christmas roses, and enchanted tinsel was draped over each chandelier, causing tiny reflections all over the crowd below. In the corner, an orchestra was warming up softly without musicians, conducted by a single man and his wand.

It was the beginning of the opening dance. Seraphina Picquery cut a striking figure in the arms of the French ambassador, glittering head to toe in her formal robes. Hand atop the ambassador’s, she let him lead her to the centre of the floor, right on top of MACUSA’s emblem. There, they faced each other and waited silently for each of the Department Directors to join them before the music began. One by one, a couple representing each of the 13 MACUSA departments similarly entered the floor and took a pre-determined spot around the emblem. On the edge, a small group of Aurors counted them off.

“Oh, look, Turing finally asked that witch from Wand Permits out.”  
“And there’s Mr. and Mrs. Quirley. Gosh, look at her dress.”

“How long did it take Queenie to do her hair like that, Goldstein?”  
“Is she really seeing that old frump from the Cleaning Department?”  
“No, O’Brien, shut up. It’s just a favour, you know his wife died in April. Don’t be insensitive.” Tina elbowed her colleague. Wincing, O’Brien was opening his mouth to retort when on his other side, Auror Whittaker grabbed his arm and stuffed a fist to her lips to stifle a gasp.

“Ouch! _Mercy Lewis_ , Belinda, what are you…. oh my god.”

Tina followed their line of sight and didn’t bother to hide her own gasp. Across the ballroom, the three watched dumbstruck as their own Director, Percival Graves, entered the floor with his partner. The very last pair to assume position, and then the music struck up into the next song. He was dressed impeccably, of course, but it was the witch accompanying him that really drew the attention of his Aurors.

Dressed in a brilliant, dark peacock blue ballgown, was Newt Scamander. Her hair, normally just a short, plain bob that was normally slightly frizzy but kept it out of her eyes while she worked, was now tamed. Smooth and slicked into a fine collection of Marcel waves, it was topped with a sparkly browband that matched the simple pair of drop earrings she was also wearing. Tina knew her mouth was probably gaping. It was Newt, of course it was Newt she had seen those freckles and that blush almost everyday for the past month during her visit- but when had she ever seen Newt wear jewelry? She couldn’t peel her eyes away as she wracked her brain- the closest her friend had ever come was Pickett in her lapel, but that was a creature and not a brooch. Newt had always been less concerned with her looks and more concerned with the care of whichever creature she had in her arms at the time- plus the added insistence that anything shiny on her would soon be in the Niffler’s nest anyways.

“Well, who’d have thought?” O’Brien muttered, and Whittaker agreed.

“Well, bless my soul.”  
“Well, who’d have known? It’s not as though Boss shares much of his love life with us any who.” Richards added from behind them.

“Well who indeed…I hardly recognize her.” Tina whispered. Graves and Newt swirled by, and Tina caught a glimpse of Newt’s eyes flicking down to Graves’ collar, her face almost entirely red and a little smile on her face. She always did have a hard time meeting people’s eyes, Tina thought affectionately behind her disbelief. But when-and where-had she learned to dance like that?

“- and who’d have thought they’d come together on their own?” Whittaker was saying when Tina clued back into the conversation.  
“What?” She asked, as Whittaker took a sip of her drink.

“Well, I mean, they’re practically perfect together aren’t they? The beauty of Newt’s wild and the beast that is Director Graves’ perfectionism. They even each other out. Of course, I thought we’d have to meddle more…it’s so peculiar…but we’ll wait and see for a few more days.” Tina stared at the other woman.

“Wow, Whittaker, didn’t realize you were one to wax poetry.” O’Brien chortled. The woman elbowed him in the sternum.

Belinda Whittaker’s strategy skills were renowned in the department, but to think she had turned them on her boss…Tina’s eyes narrowed.

“Is that why all of your preliminary reports automatically recommend the Director speaks with Newt personally before investigations that even remotely hint at a creature?” Whittaker just smiled and took another sip.

Speculatively, Tina observed her boss and her friend. Again on the other side of the ballroom, Graves was leading Newt into a wide twirl that had the airy fabric of her skirt flaring into a ruffled circle before drawing her back in closely. A slow smile grew on his face, and it didn’t look like any grin he had shown before.

Hmm. “There may be…something… there that wasn’t there before…” Tina admitted.

The trio watched, alongside the rest of the room, as the song drew to a close. Graves bowed low at the waist, as was customary for the dance. What wasn’t customary, however, was the slow kiss he pressed to the back of her hand. Newt did a shallow curtsy that barely matched Graves’ elegant bow, but the Director didn’t seem to care. He pressed in close for a moment, bowing his head to whisper something in her ear. Newt’s hand squeezed his arm gently as she listened, before nodding with a smile. They then disappeared into the crowd in the direction of the patio doors, which Tina knew led onto a carefully disillusioned rooftop garden. Hmm. Beauty and the Beast, indeed.

“You know,” O’Brien said thoughtfully as he took a bit out of his hors d'oeuvre, “maybe there is something there that wasn’t there before.” Tina and Whittaker exchanged an exasperated look, and rolled their eyes. Men.


End file.
